This disclosure relates in general to methods and systems for utilizing an interactive electronic program to promote users' wellness by, e.g., encouraging the users to complete healthy tasks.
Pregnancies are exciting times but are unfortunately accompanied by the reality that the expecting mother or the expected baby may develop health conditions, such as hypertension, miscarriages, pre-term delivery, mental disabilities, depression, etc. It is thought that many conditions can be managed or even prevented, and the expecting mothers' participation in responsible actions may aid in this effort. Unfortunately, expecting mothers can easily be overwhelmed by the amount of health advice available from various sources, can forget to complete recommended actions or can under-appreciate the importance of some actions.